


Hang The Painting

by Youonlygetone



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youonlygetone/pseuds/Youonlygetone
Summary: A really short one shot and it’s about a painting.





	Hang The Painting

“Move it to the left a little. No, Grace that’s too far, now move it to the right. No, it’s still all wrong.”

Grace huffs out a breath loudly “OH MY GOD ANISSA I’m literally three seconds away from dropping this thing. You know what, as a matter of fact, why don’t you come over here and do it yourself then.”

“You better not drop that Grace, you know exactly how expensive that painting is. Besides you look really sexy lifting that big thing.”

“Ok first of all I know and Second of all, I still don’t understand why you spent so much money on this piece of crap. It looks like they just threw some paint on it and called it art.”

Anissa sucks in a breath, looking at Grace in utter betrayal “How dare you say that? Captain Love is a revolutionary artist and might I add that her art is hard to come by. It’s bought up like that,” Anissa says at the snap of her finger. 

“Well it needs to be thrown in the garbage like that.” Grace says as she snaps her finger like Anissa did, nearly dropping the painting in the process. 

“I can’t believe you said that to me, and to think I was gonna make your favorite tonight. I guess that’s out the window.”

“Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second, you were going to make my favorite tonight?!”

“I was as a thank you for hanging up my painting, but since you want to call it ugly and that it belongs in the garbage, why would I want to do that?”

“No, baby you misheard me, I didn’t say it belong in the garbage. That doesn’t even sound like something I would say. Of course this is a work of art, I really like what the artist did with….the color and the...shapes and stuff. Captain Love is really talented, I can totally see why you bought it.” Grace backtracks in hope that Anissa makes her favorite. 

“Oh really what’s one thing you like about it and I want it to be as specific as possible. I need to know you really mean it.”

“Really Anissa?” Grace sighs “Fine. The way Captain Love used her colors one would think she was influenced by nature, but actually it’s the opposite. You can see in her brushstrokes the anxiety and angry. How everything in this painting is dark in color compared to how a painting like this would normally look. The trees, the pond, the grass and even the sun is dull and lifeless. It kind of has a sinisterly edge to it. She’s trying to say that there isn’t always beauty in nature, that there’s a darkness hidden beneath the surface. I like how it’s right there in front of us, but sometimes it’s hard to tell the forest from the trees before it’s too late. Or something like that, I don’t really know much about art.” 

Anissa is utterly floored by Grace’s analysis of the painting. Having no idea that Grace could see so much in a painting. “Well now I look stupid. I just like the colors.” 

“Unbelievable” Grace mutters to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you can tell I don’t know anything about paintings.


End file.
